An Evil Story
by Chaotic Revenger Loki
Summary: This story is based on the four Daughter of Evil songs. An evil princess hurts everyone around her, her people, the man who she loves, her own brother, and even herself...
1. Daughter of Evil

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

Please R&R

* * *

**Daughter of Evil**

POV: Rin

Once upon a time, in a place far away, there was an evil kingdom ruled by an evil fourteen-year-old princess. The princess was me, Rin. I had almost everything I had ever wanted. Power, wealth, servants, everything. But…there was one thing that I had that was more important then anything else…But I didn't realize it until it was too late…

I once went outside, dressed as a commoner, just so I would not be bothered. While I was walking, I saw a man from the blue country. I have had feelings for that man for a long time. Though, he didn't feel the same about me. When I saw him with a girl with green hair and eyes that were shining like pearls, I felt sad…and furious.

The next day, I was sitting on my throne, distraught, and my servant, Len, came in. Now, Len was no ordinary servant, he was also my twin brother. He was always doing things for me without question and I thought nothing of it.

"I have returned, my lady…" he said, and he noticed my condition, "What's the matter my lady."

"The man of blue has another," I said, crying. I had no problem crying in front of my brother. "She is from the country you had just visited; she has sparkling eyes and silky green hair." Len's eyes widen a bit.

"I want her gone…" I said solemnly, "I want ever woman with green hair gone!"

My brother then hugged me and he said, "I will take care of it personally, Rin…" I started crying more, though I was not sure what he had meant. I'm not sure why I cried more, but my shoulder felt damp. Why was Len crying as well…?

Soon, my army had stormed the Green Country and slaughtered every woman with green hair in each village and city, and my brother came back with them. I was shocked when I saw him covered in blood. "Heh, I'm sorry that I startled you," He said smiling a little. I knew his smile was fake, but I didn't question it.

It didn't take long for the people to revolt. They could no longer wear their mask; they could no longer live in fear…

The man of blue was the one that had riled them up, but they were led by a red female mercenary. Because of the green war, my army was worn out and fell quickly. All of my servants had left me, except for Len…

They stormed into the castle, coming to capture me…


	2. Servant of Evil

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

Please R&R

* * *

**Servant of Evil**

POV: Len

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a kingdom where evil people lived. Ruling over that place was a very cute princess, Rin. She was not only that, but she was also my twin sister. I would do anything to protect her…even become evil.

Since my sister is a princess, you might think that I'm a prince, well I'm not. I am a servant for Rin. Our destinies were divided in two when we were young.

But I am happy to serve my beloved sister. Even if the entire world hated her, I would still protect her just so I see her smile and hear her innocent laugh.

The princess asked me to visit a neighboring country, so I did. It didn't take that long to get there. I was just supposed to look around and not do much. Although I thought that this was pointless, I did my job happily.

While I was there, I saw this beautiful green haired girl. Her skin was flawless and her eyes shone like pearls. She walked up to me and asked, "Hey, are new around here?" I slightly blushed hearing her kind voice.

I nodded yes. "Oh, well, I'm Miku, what's your name," she asked smiling. "I-I'm Len," I said. "Well, it's nice to meet you Len," Miku said smiling, and then looked like she saw someone, "I wish we could talk longer, but I have meet someone. Bye-bye."

As I watched her leave, I realized that I had fallen in love with her at first sight…

I soon returned home and I walked into the throne room to speak with my sister. "I have returned, my lady…" I said, and then I noticed that she was distraught, "What's the matter my lady?" "The man of blue has another," she said, crying.

Rin never cried in front of anyone but me, I'm the only one she would open up to. "She is from the country you had just visited; she has sparkling eyes and silky green hair," she said. My eyes widened a bit. Could it really be the girl that I saw while I was walking around?

"I want her gone…" Rin said solemnly, "I want every woman with green hair gone!". I wish she didn't…

I then walked over and hugged her close and I said, "I will take care of it personally." Tears flowed down my face when I said those words and Rin seemed to cry more as well. Even though I didn't want to do this, I want my princess to be happy more…

The army soon left for the green country, and I went with them. The army slaughtered the people and burnt their homes to ash.

I saw Miku run into the forest and I followed her. "Who's there?" She asked, hearing my footsteps. I then stepped forward and she smiled, though her face was stained with tears. "Oh Len, its you," she said, "What's happening? Why is everyone being killed?"

I did not answer. She extended her hand, smiling and crying. "Let's get out of here," Miku said, "We can escape…" I was taken aback and tears flowed down my face and I took a step forwards and said, "I'm sorry…"

Her eyes widened in fear when I took out a knife. And, with my eyes closed, I slit her throat.

Her blood covered me and I opened my eyes, seeing her lifeless body on the ground. I began crying uncontrollably…

The next day, I returned home with the army. Rin seemed shocked to see me soaked with blood. I put on a fake smile and said, "Heh, I'm sorry that I startled you."

Soon the man of blue who my sister had loved got the people to revolt, with the help of a red mercenary.

Since the army was still weak, they fell easily. And the people stormed the castle and all the servants left. Only Rin and I were left…


	3. Sibiling Love

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

Please R&R

* * *

**Sibling Love**

_POV: Third Person_

The army was charging into the castle. They head straight to the princess' room.

"What are we going to do?" Rin asked, frightened a bit. Loud banging was heard from outside the door. Len's eyes narrowed. He took out his knife and cut his ponytail off.

"Len, wha-" Before she could finish, her brother gave her his shroud and pocket watch. "Put my clothes on so you can escape," Len said, "I'll put on your clothes so that they'll take me instead."

"No, you can't!" Rin said tears in her eyes. "We're twins, they won't notice," Len said, "You have to leave now."

Rin reluctantly put Len's clothes on and walked towards a secret escape door. She looked back at Len, who was wearing one of Rin's extravagant gowns. She began crying and Len kissed her forehead and said, "Please, you must go now, my lady."

After Rin had left, the door broke down and the rioting people entered and surrounded the disguised Len. "This is the end of you tyranny," The man of blue said, holding his sword to Len's throat.

Len smirked and said, in a higher pitched voice, "My, such a disrespectful man…"

He was then taken away into Rin's own dungeon underneath the large castle. He was now in mere rags with handcuffs latched tightly on his wrists.

He thought about his life, how his life and his sister's were ripped in two because of their deceased father.

The next day…It was time…

Two men got him from his cell and dragged him outside, where the guillotine was waiting. The crowd was booing and throwing garbage at him, except for one shrouded girl that looked on in sadness.

Len was put into the guillotine and the clock struck noon and the church bells rang. "Oh, it seems to be tea time," Len said smiling a little, not looking at anyone in the crowd. Then the blade fell and his head was cut clean off.

Tears flowed without stop down Rin's face. She could not take her eyes off the blood soaked stage where the thing that killed her brother stood.

She then pushed through the crowd and ran off, unable to stop crying…

* * *

**To have your brother be killed before your eyes must be unbearable. But what will Rin do….?**


	4. Message of Regret

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

Please R&R

* * *

**Message of Regret**

P.O.V: Rin

Days have passed since that damned day…I still find myself crying till I fall asleep. I've walked far, to a small town by the sea where I used to play with Len. I've always loved the smell of the sea, though now it only brings me tears and heartache. _It should have been me…_ That one thought always runs through my mind now. Len had given me so much, and what have I ever truly given to him in return…Not even a thank you….

While still cloaked in his shroud, I walked through the town to the beach. I took off the shoes I was wearing and rolled up the pants my brother had given to me so I could escape. As I felt the soft white sand go in between my toes, I looked up at the moon and began to remember long before all of this happened. I began to count all of the things he had given me, which exceeded far beyond my fingers. So, I lined up stones to count.

I was far down the beach in a matter of minutes when I remembered something:

"_Len, what are you doing?" A younger me asked. We were on the very same beach, though it was the day and it seemed much happier. "I'm putting a note in a bottle," Len said, smiling at me. "Why?" I asked, curious. "Well, the note has a wish on it," Len explained, "And I'm going to through it into the ocean. If it doesn't break, then my wish will be granted." "That seems kinda stupid," I said. "Suit yourself, my princess," Len said smiling, throwing the bottle into the ocean._

A tear rolled down my cheek. I never asked him what he wished for. I now wish I knew, I would have gave it to him if I could…

I sat on the beach for awhile, holding my knees to my chest as I cried. When my tears finally stopped, I slowly stood up and felt something fall from my pocket. It was Len's watch. It had opened when in hit the sand. I picked it up and dusted the sand off of it.

It was then that I noticed a small note on the inside. I took it out to read it.

_'I wish that I can be with Rin…Forever.'_

I began to cry once more. Was that what he wished for years ago? He just wanted to be with me…And I'm the reason he's dead! I fell to the ground, crying hysterically. It was getting close to morning when I stopped and saw a bottle with a cork in it not to far from where I was.

I wiped my eyes dry and grabbed the bottle. A little while later, I found a discarded piece of crumpled blank paper and a needle. I pricked myself with the needle and wrote a wish in my blood, to the best of my abilities.

When I finished, I rolled the paper up and put in into the bottle. I corked it, walked into the shallow part of the water and placed the bottle in the ocean. As I watched it float of, I folded my hands in prayer.

_'If we could be reborn…Then I want to be with Len again.'_

That is the wish I made. The bottle was out of sight as the sun began to rise. The sight of its colours splashing across the surface of the ocean was too beautiful for words. If only Len could see this…

And even though that thought went through my mind, I did not cry. I know that I must live the rest of my life for both Len and I.

"If only we could be reborn," I said to myself.

"_Then I'd like to be with you again…_" Said a familiar voice from behind me.

I quickly turned around, but saw no one. And even so, I smiled, because I knew who it was…


	5. Daughter of White

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

Please R&R

Things are gonna get a bit mixed up in this chapter cause it came out after I started writing this, lol.

* * *

**Daughter of White**

P.O.V: Haku 

"_I'm sorry that I'm alive…"_

That sentence seems to leave my lips a lot…I live in a village where everyone has beautiful green hair, but I'm the only one with hair of white. I'm ridiculed and despised by everyone because I'm different…

Every day, I go deep into the forest, to a big tree that stands alone in a clearing. Each day I get down on my knees and pray to God to send me a friend.

One day, I got my wish.

I saw a beautiful green-haired girl unconscious under the tree. I quickly tended to her wounds and tried to make her comfortable until she awoke. I knew this girl. She was Hatsune Miku, the most beautiful and most popular girl in the entire village.

After some time, she finally woke up. She looked up at me and smiled; something out of the norm to me. "Were you the one who saved me?" She asked in the sweetest/kindest voice I've ever heard. I blushed out of embarrassment and nodded nervously. "Thank you so much?" Miku said hugging me, which was when she really noticed my white hair.

I gulped from fear. I know that she was going to make fun of me….Just like everyone else. "Wow, you have such pretty hair~" She said to my surprise. "R-Really?" I asked in complete disbelief. "Yup," She said, running her fingers through my hair, "Soft too…"

"B-But, it's so different from everyone else's…" I said sadly. "So?" Miku asked smiling softly, "That just means you're special." My eyes widened. No one has ever called me special before. This girl who was so beautiful looked at me with her kind, shining eyes was the real special one.

I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I began crying and clung to her as she held me gently.

Over the next few weeks, Miku and I hung out a lot. People from the village thought that she was crazy, but she didn't care what they thought. She was truly a great friend.

Soon, we left the village and began living in a city. Not really out greatest idea to go without a plan…It was days before we even got jobs. We got jobs serving a wealthy merchant lady, living in a beautiful mansion.

Even though it was hard work, we got through it because Miku and I were together. But one day…Everything changed. It was something that one would think to be a happy occasion, but it set off a chain reaction that fills my heart with sorrow to this very day…

A prince from a different land came to visit the mansion. He was clad in blue, even his hair and eyes were a deep blue that women fawned over. While at the mansion, he ran into Miku. I walked onto the scene and saw them look into each other's eyes and I also saw the immediate recognition in they're eyes. It was love at first sight.

After that, Miku spent a lot of time with the blue prince, but I didn't mind. I was happy for my friend. I was even happier for her when she came and told me that the prince had asked her for her hand in marriage. "I'm so happy for you Miku!" I said, ecstatic for her. Miku giggled from happiness and said, "And Haku, I want you to be my Maid of Honor." I couldn't yes fast enough.

But…The problem with this was that the blur prince rejected the marriage proposal of an infamous princess from the neighboring kingdom. They referred to her as

_**The Daughter of Evil**_

The princess was furious and made the order….The order to kill every green haired woman in my country.

I heard these rumors, but I didn't believe them until I saw the soldiers in black and yellow armor march into the city. They began slaughtering every single woman that had even a strand of green hair. The city was an ocean of blood.

Though the soldiers didn't bother me because of my white hair, I was terrified. I had to find Miku. I had to get her out of this nightmare before it was too late!

I search the city for her. I was about to loss all hope before I saw her run into the forest, with a cloaked figure following her. I ran after them, crying out Miku's name. I had to save her! I had to!

I reached a clearing, and saw the oak tree where I met my beloved friend. But the other thing I saw caught my attention more…I saw that I was too late. "No…No, no, no, NO!" I cried, clinging to Miku's lifeless, bloody body. Her once shining beautiful eyes have now dimmed and her skin felt cold. Why couldn't I have died instead of her!

I don't know how long I cried, but when I finally stopped, the sun was already up. I decided to give my friend the proper burial she deserved, under the large oak tree where we first met.

Weeks later, I heard that there was a revolution and the evil princess was dead. I was kind of happy about that.

By this time, I had begun living in a chapel by the ocean in the neighboring country. I needed to get away from my own country for obvious reasons. Everyday I go to the beach and look out into the ocean. Then one day, I found a small, blonde haired girl in a cloak lying unconscious in the sand.

I picked her up and quickly brought her to the chapel. She seemed to be very weak, like she hadn't eaten for days. I tended to her and fed her when she woke up till she got her strength back.

"What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Rin…" She said, a bit soft spoken, like she wasn't used to speaking with others. "Well Rin, I'm Haku," I said smiling, "What were you doing outside?" "I don't want to talk about it!" Rin said quickly

"Okay, okay," I said, then I smiled, "Well, why don't you stay here? There are plenty of rooms." She just nodded, seeming a bit put off by my smile.

She and I lived in the chapel for months together, she usually seemed happy, but there were times when she locked herself into her room for hours on end. One day, while she was helping me cook dinner, or at least trying to, she just broke down crying. "What's wrong Rin?" I asked worriedly, trying to help her up. But she smacked my hand away and ran down the hall.

I quickly ran after her, wanting to help. I immediately stopped when I heard crying coming from a confessional. I peeked inside and saw Rin kneeling down, sobbing.

"I can't take anymore!" She cried, "The guilt is just too much! I'm sorry….I'm so sorry! I wish I could have died in your place! It was all my fault! I was the one who ordered the death of all those people! I'm the one who deserves to die!"

I couldn't believe it. Rin, the little girl's whose life I saved, was the one who ordered the death of all the green haired women of my home? She is the reason that Miku, my greatest friend, is dead!

She is the Daughter of Evil!

Later that night, as I was washing the dishes, I looked out the window and saw Rin standing on the shore line, not moving at all. This was my chance! I took a knife and walked outside.

I slowly and silently walked up behind her. My heart was pounding with adrenaline. I raised the knife into the air with the intent to kill this girl before me. As I was about to swing down…But something stopped me.

I might have been hallucinating, but I could have sworn I saw a boy who had a striking resemblance to Rin. I blinked and he was gone. I looked back at Rin and saw that tears were still flowing from her eyes.

She seemed so fragile…and alone. I began remember how I felt when I was alone, it was horrible. I dropped the knife into the sand and hugged the girl from behind. Rin looked at me confused and I just smiled and said, "Its okay Rin." Her eyes widened a bit and she began crying again as she clung to me while I held her gently in my arms.

Days later, she finally began doing things on her own. She made some brioche as a snack and it was pretty good. She says that it used to be her favorite, but now it always tastes different. I smiled at her and mussed up her hair teasingly

I'm sorry that I couldn't take your revenge, Miku.

But this girl is not who she used to be.

She's different.

What ever happened in the revolution,

The Daughter of Evil did, in a way, die.


	6. Rebirthday

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**  
Please R&R  
:D

* * *

**Re_birthday**

P.O.V: Len

**_I will protect you_**

**_What are you doing Len?_**

**_I'm Miku_**

**_That seems kinda stupid_**

**_Suit yourself_**

**_I want her gone…_**

**_Oh Len, its you_**

**_It seems to be tea time_**

**_I'd like to be with you again…_**

When I woke up, I could barely see anything. It was so dark. My chest was tight and my neck hurt so much. I can't remember anything of what happened to me. I want to get out, how did I get here! It's so quiet…..I'm sure nothing else is here. But why do I feel like I'm being watched?

"_I do hope you like your new home,_" A spine-chilling voice rang out, "_You are to stay here, forever far from, those you supposedly cared for…This is the punishment for your crimes in life._"

I soon recognized the voice. "M-Miku…?" I whispered in fear, my eyes widened in terror. I received no response. Then everything came back to me in a flood of pain and guilt.

I shouldered all of the evil my sister had done; I took it upon myself to make up for her crimes. I let myself take blame, so that she would be safe…But I had also killed the woman I had fallen in love with at first sight with my own hands…I deserve to be in this darkness…

As I try to move, I realize that my arms and legs are chained. I can just barely make out the colours. Crimson red handcuffs to represent the blood that hand be spilt. And soft blue shackles to represent tears that were shed.

I don't know how long time has past since I got here. I fell so tired, yet I cannot sleep. Until one day, I heard a song…A lullaby. It was sweet yet sung with sad voice. It reminded me of a happier time. I remember Rin. I wonder if she is okay. I can hardly remember her face or voice….Its sad…

As time continued to pass, I notice that the song changed a bit. The voice got a little happier. This is the song that got me through this turmoil. Thanks to the person singing…I begin to feel more at peace as new words are added to my new lullaby.

Then finally, a small light came from the ceiling. It was warm and comforting. It felt great after being in darkness for so long. Then I realized…This must be a message of some kind.

"_Your sins are not quite forgiven,_" Miku's voice said, but it was more sweet and soft now, "_But…you will be given a second chance to repent and make up for them..."_

My handcuffs melted away as she spoke

"_You shall be born once again."_

My shackles turn to dust

"_Happy New Birthday, Len."_

Then the room went from black to a blinding white, but I did not wince, I just began running as fast as I could. I didn't know where, I just knew I had to run. But I did know who I was going to see when I stopped. I want to see her again, more then anything else. Even if it's just a glimpse, that's enough to make me happy!

My old memories began to fade as I ran. I kept running until I saw a figure. It was Rin!

"RIN!" I yelled, reaching out to touch her. Then everything went black again. But it was different. It felt as though I was in a bed.

This is where my old story begins. My memories are almost completely gone. But I'll make new ones.

_In my second life…_


	7. Epilogue

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

Ah, the final chapter. I'm gonna miss writing this story; it was my favorite to write when I got the chance. Well, I hoped you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R

* * *

**Epilogue**

POV: Third Person

A boy with blonde hair opened his blue eyes slowly. He looked around as if he didn't know where he was. He found himself in a white room lying on a bed.

A man with short black hair and lab coat came into the room. "Ah, I see you're awake. Though your sister woke up a bit before you." The boy seemed confused.

"But before you can see her, I have to see if everything is working properly," The man said, "Now, what is your name and what are you."

"….I am Len Kagamine and I am a VOCALOID," The boy said

"Very good," The man said smiling, "Now I just have to run a few tests."

About a half hour later, the man finished the test and took Len out of the room to meet his sister. He then put him into a different room where a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and looked a lot like Len was waiting for him.

They looked at each other for a minute, a bit shock. And somehow, they already knew each other's names.

"Rin…" Len said

"Len…" Rin said in return

They ran to each other, giving the other a great big hug. Tears of happiness rolled down each of there faces. It was like that they had met before but not in ages, even though they were just 'born'.

The man was watching outside from a two-way mirror, smiling. When the twins had stopped crying, he pressed a button so that they could hear him speak, "There are a few others that I would like for you to meet."

Then a door in the room opened and four people came in. One was a beautiful girl with long aqua hair tied in pig-tails. Another was a busty woman with brown hair and red eyes. There was also a man with blue hair and a soft smile. And finally, there was a girl with white hair, hiding behind the aqua girl, but smiling shyly at the twins.

"Hi~," The aqua girl spoke first, "I'm Miku Hatsune."

"Meiko Sakine," The busty woman said

"Kaito Shion," The blue man introduced himself

"Haku Yowane…" The girl with white said shyly

Then the four said, "Welcome to the family, Rin and Len!"

The twins smiled, tears in their eyes as they ran to the four and started a big group hug.

_And so, the princess and her servant got their wish._

_They have been reborn and are together once more._

_And that is the end to this sad tale._

_May the two find happiness in their new lives._

_**The End**_


End file.
